Jax
Jax is the spear-wielding Persona user that's Kirbo's righthand follower and the one Kirbo trusts the most. Being raised by Kirbo, Jax views ThatKirbo like a parent. He uses the Persona, Ancient Nebulon, and speaks in morse code. He likes apples. Appearance Jax is a Waddle Dee with white skin and magenta feet, they wear a white beanie with a 90's inspired blue and purple wavy pattern, that has a blonde tuft of hair poking out from the front. Ancient Nebulon, his Persona, is a white borb with a giant red eye that leaks, a yellow halo that goes into the top of its head, two gooey like wings, a shoulderguard on each side, and a short black sword that emits dark energy. Backstory Jax was a young Waddle Dee that didn't have any type of family, however one day he was found by Kirbo and taken home by him. Kirbo helped raise Jax and Jax would see Kirbo as a father figure, becoming his closest friend and follower. Sometime after Part 1, Jax awakened his Persona. Abilities Jax is skilled with the art of the spear, and is quick and nimble with it, being a decent challenge to fight just him on his own. With his Persona, Ancient Nebulon, he's even stronger. Ancient Nebulon is of the Chariot arcana, and wields a sword in combat. Ancient Nebulon is extremely strong with its sword, flight and magic, but it drains the insanity of the user, so Jax doesn't use it much. Jax holds onto a few apples everywhere he goes to restore health at a whim. Part 1 Stats and Attacks (as a boss) Class: Warrior Fought: Wave Station Health: 730 HP *Attack: Attacks a party member with his spear. *Spear Barrage: Fires a barrage of spears into the air, hits all party members. *Tri-Color Highlighter: Launches colorful blasts out of his spear. *Apple: Jax consumes an apple, restoring a bit of health. Quotes *“.. .----. ...- . / ... .-- --- .-. -. / -- -.-- / .-.. --- -.-- .- .-.. - -.-- / - --- / - .... .- - -.- .. .-. -... --- / . ...- . .-. -.-- / ... .. -. -.-. . / .... . / ..-. --- ..- -. -.. / -- . .-.-.- / .. .----. ...- . / .- .-- .- -.- . -. . -.. / -- -.-- / .--. . .-. ... --- -. .- --..-- / .- -. -.-. .. . -. - / -. . -... ..- .-.. --- -. --..-- / ... .. -. -.-. . / - .... . -. --..-- / .- -. -.. / -.- .. .-. -... --- / .... .- ... / -.-. .- .-. . -.. / ..-. --- .-. / -- . / .-.. .. -.- . / .- / -.-. .... .. .-.. -.. .-.-.- / ... .- -- . / -.-. .- -. .----. - / -... . / ... .- .. -.. / ..-. --- .-. / --- .-.. -.. / -- .-. / --. .- -- . / .- -. -.. / .-- .- - -.-. .... --..-- / .--. --- --- .-. / --. ..- -.-- .-.-.- / - .... . / ..-. .. - -. . ... ... / --. .-. .- -- / .--. .- -.-. . .-. / - . ... - / .. ... / .- / -- ..- .-.. - .. -....- ... - .- --. . / .- . .-. --- -... .. -.-. / -.-. .- .--. .- -.-. .. - -.-- / - . ... - .-.-.- / -... ..- - / .. -. / - .... . / -. .- -- . / --- ..-. / - .... .- - -.- .. .-. -... --- --..-- / .. / .-- --- -. .----. - / .-.. . - / -.-- --- ..- / .--. .- ... ... -.-.--” *“.. .----. -- / .... ..- -. --. .-. -.-- / - .. -- . / - --- / . .- - / .- .--. .--. .-.. . .-.-.-” Category:The Cult of the Forsaken Category:Bosses Category:Waddle Dees